Is That A Bite?
by thedubster
Summary: When the bullying at McKinley gets too much, Kurt's friends and family force him to go Dalton Academy for his safety. But when the boys of Dalton Academy learn that the new kid has secrets, they decide to share some of their own. Werewolf!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

_**Is that a bite?**_

Chapter 1.

The sun poured through the window and onto Kurt's crisp sheets and spilled out around the room, highlighting Kurt's vanity at one end of the room and the 3 packed suitcases at the other. The brown-haired boy stirred slightly at the sound of footsteps above but refused to get out of bed. Today was the first day at Dalton but for Kurt that didn't matter. They would be the same. They would sneer at him and shove him into the walls and call him a fag. Kurt had almost laughed when his father had said that they had a zero tolerance bullying policy. It might not happen in front of the teachers but it'd happen all the same. Kurt knew it. He'd fought hard to stay with his father and with Finn and Mercedes, but each one of them agreed that after what he'd done to Kurt, there was no place at McKinley left for Kurt to be safe.

"Kurt" someone shouted from the top of the stairs leading into the basement. "We need to be gone in half an hour"

Kurt starred at the ceiling. A new life. That's what they all said he needed. A new life. Well a new life could fuck off.

_***PAGE BREAK***_

Dalton looked like it had in the brochure. Picturesque. Homely. Fake. Kurt quickly scrutinised the building and realised that the plan he had created in his mind of sneaking out and leaving the school for home when it got to much for him would not be happening. The security that had been stressed in the brochure to help keep the parents at ease was not a lie. With several security cameras on the front of the building alone and a gate leading into the school, Kurt's heart began to sink and he bowed his head in submission.

"It looks okay eh kid?" Burt asked from beside him.

"Can we go and look inside Burt?!" Finn practically shouted from the back seat.

When he had first volunteered to come and help move Kurt in, Kurt had refused considering Finn was one of the people who'd persuaded Burt to put Kurt in the school. But as the last week went on, Kurt realised the more people there to protect him on the first day, the better.

"Sure Finn, me and Kurt'll be there in a minute"

As Finn leapt out of the car and ran to the front door, Burt turned to Kurt.

"Look, I know you're not happy about this and I know that this isn't what I'd want either but you've got to know Kurt, this is the only option we've got. With Karof-"

"Don't say his name"

Burt jerked in response. Kurt hardly spoke these days and when he did it was to say either 'yes' or 'no'.

"With…him still at McKinley we can't protect you all the time. This is the only way"

Kurt looked up at his father for the first time.

"What if I wanted to stay?"

"Kurt not agai-"

"NO I want to stay, please they'll be the same and I don't want t-"

"ENOUGH. I love you very much and that is the only thing that is giving me the strength to do this so please don't make this harder. We need to move you in by 5 so your guide can show you around alright?"

Kurt nodded mutely.

They grabbed Kurts suitcases from the back of the car and walked to the building, finding Finn bouncing up and down in childlike excitement.

"THIS IS SO COOL" he yelled. "I WISH I COULD COME HERE"

"Why don't you" Kurt muttered

Finn and Burt exchanged a glance and then proceeded to wonder where Kurt's room was, when a blond boy came running down the marble staircase and stopped dead in front of them wheezing and coughing.

"SORRY *COUGH* I'M *WHEEZE* LATE" he spluttered "I had a chemistry makeup test which I hadn't revised for and the teacher knew so she asked me why and I had to tell her about me and my boyfriend breaking up and then him calling me and it was just a mess anyway I'm Jeff!"

All three Hudmels looked shocked at the little ball of energy that had just flown at them and imparted three days worth of knowledge in a single sentence. Burt was the first too recover.

"Hi Jeff, I'm Burt, Kurt's dad"

"Nice to meet you Burt!" Shaking his hand as he said it.

"I'm Finn and did you say you had a boyfriend?" Finn asked curiously

"Yes is that a problem?" Jeff asked with a tight smile.

"NO its just perfect becau-" He said

"Drop it Finnagen" Kurt hissed from behind him.

A silence fell over the group but Jeff was quick to fill it.

"So you must be Kurt! I'm your roommate Jeff!" He smiled

Kurt nodded towards him, thinking he may as well try to acknowledge his existence if he was his roommate.

"So did you want to see your room?" Jeff asked hesitantly as the boy he was talking too was finding his shoes incredibly interesting.

"We'd love too" Burt interjected

"Cool! You're going to love it here Kurt"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: SOPHIA MARTELLI. YOU FAVOURITED MY STORY. FOUR FOR YOU SOPHIA MARTELLI. BVT123, FOXYJHAI, LIVE-LIFE-LOUDER, NESSA1390, STRAWBERRY ROCKET, HAVENLYSTARRS AND WHOOOBOO7786 YOU ALL FOLLOWED MY STORY. KISSES. COOKIES. HUGS. AMAZING PEOPLE. Now I'm slightly more in control, this is yet more build up but next chapter, which should be up tomorrow, has klaine and many, many, many feels. Dxo.**_

Chapter 2.

"Well I guess that's everything" Burt exclaimed.

After an hour of unpacking Kurt's clothes and making his side of Jeff and his room have the Kurt Hummel touch, they were finally done. But ironically, It was more of the Burt Hummel touch, because Kurt had been sat on the windowsill on his side of the room, staring aimlessly out of the window. Jeff had offered to help but Burt had said they were fine but he would appreciate him coming back for Kurt in an hour.

"This room is awesome dude!" Finn grinned, twirling round like a 5 year old in a toyshop. Kurt grunted and continued his window watching. Both Burt and Finn took no notice of this. They knew Kurt was annoyed and would most likely only talk to them when they were leaving. There was a knock on the door and Jeff's head peered into the room.

"Hey this looks great! My side of the room only just got to looking good and that's because I've been stealing things from my friends to make it feel like home instead of a dorm room y'know?" Jeff babbled.

Kurt remembered him talking about a boyfriend and a spark of hope lit in his chest. _**Maybe they are different here**_, he thought. Another voice, one that he'd kept down for a good couple of days emerged and pushed its way to the forefront of Kurt's mind. _**You don't really believe that do you Kurt?**_ It asked. _**You believe that they're all going to hurt you and they'll leave you and no-one will ever love you isn't that right?**_

Kurt shook his head, as if a dog would and tried to get rid of the voice by singing under his breath.

**I will be rising from the ground**

**Like a skyscraper**

"WOW" a voice startled Kurt out of his voice-induced panic and back to the dorm room. Kurt looked up and saw Jeff staring at him, jaw open and eyes wide.

"I didn't know you could do that" Jeff exclaimed

"Well you wouldn't, would you, I've never met you so you couldn't know I sing could you?" Kurt snapped.

"You should join the warblers!" Jeff smiled, ignoring Kurt's rudeness.

"No thank-" Kurt began

"He'd love to!" Finn said, cutting firmly across Kurt and stopping any further chance of his brother in law turning down any possible friends before he's even met them.

"Could you give Kurt the details because we really need to go? I've left my shop for so long that I'll be surprised if it's still standing" Burt chuckled. He could see Kurt glaring at him from across the room but he'd be damned if he payed what he payed for the school and Kurt didn't make any attempt for to help himself. If needs be he'd drag Kurt to the warblers himself

"I'd be happy to! Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Jeff squealed. Kurt simply raised an eyebrow behind his back and huffed in rebellion, as right now that's all the great Kurt Hummel had in the form of rebellion. That and a middle finger but he felt that may be a little too much. Maybe later.

"Do you mind if we have a minute Jeff? Sorry we keep throwing you out of your room…" Burt tailed off

"No its cool I understand completely, when I was getting dropped off I didn't want my parents too leave me and if it wasn't for Nick they wouldn't have done" Jeff sighed

"Who's Nick?" Finn asked

"He's in the warblers with me and he's my best friend" Jeff answered over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Now Kurt-" Burt started

"Don't" Kurt interrupted. He got up from the windowsill and walked across the room to hug his father and Finn.

"Don't" He repeated.

They stayed like that for several minutes until Burt pulled away.

"You know where we'll be if you need us?" Burt said looking into his son's eyes. They were Lizzy's eyes. It killed him and helped him everyday that his son had those eyes. It was a reminder of what he had and what he'd lost.

Kurt nodded in response and smiled sadly.

"You better go now before I throw a diva fit" He joked but his face held no hint of humour. Finn ruffled his hair and grinned at him before pulling him for yet another bone-crushing hug. He eventually let go and opened the door behind him. Burt smiled sadly at Kurt and walked out the door with Finn, leaving Kurt alone in his room and his arms around his chest, willing himself not to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 3 People reviewed. 3 people reviewed. I GOT REVIEWS HEHEHEHEHHEHE. THANK YOU SO MUCH! + 26 FOLLOWERS. LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH *insert Taylor Swift shocked face here* I know that doesn't seem much to celebrate about but seriously I was like dying inside thinking that'd I'd be thrown out of the fanfiction community and people would hate me and there would mobs after me BUT YAY THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN. This chapter Klaine are united but not as Klaine, just as Kurt and Blaine in this chapter. But this shall happen soon *wiggles eyebrows*. Do you guys have any suggestions about songs I should include? Speak soon Dxo**

Chapter 3.

"And this is the kitchen we have for student use" Jeff pointed out.

When they'd started the tour Kurt had vastly underestimated the size of Dalton. The corridors were not only frequent but there seemed to be corridors leading off corridors leading off corridors. To Kurt, coming from McKinley, this wasn't too bad but he could see that to any other student coming from a small school this could be completely overwhelming.

Looking into the Kitchens, Kurt internally cringed. He thought of all those Home Ec lessons he'd sat through and all the cooking he'd done at home. That Kurt was dead to him now. But looking into the Kitchens, he remembered the thrill of making something from scratch and getting everything right and then having someone appreciate the effort he'd gone too. Most of the time this was Finn, Puck, Sam or Carol because the stuff he used to cook would've killed his dad on the spot but when he did make something for his dad, it made him feel like he could at least do one thing right.

"Do you cook?" Jeff asked curiously, seeing a look of longing in Kurt's face.

"No" Kurt little more than whispered

Jeff scrutinised Kurt for a second to see if he was going to say anything more, and when he decided he wasn't going too, he carried on the tour.

"Dalton's a little big but I think you'll get used to it. The next place I'm going to take you to is the rec room" Jeff said. "This is going to be a little bit full on because right now I think most of my friends will be in there and they're just a little bit insane so if you want to leave at any point tell me and we can go look at other things okay?"

Kurt nodded as they reached a set of mahogany double doors. He could hear chattering from the other side and music, P!NK if he wasn't mistaken, playing. Jeff looked at him once more, to confirm this was okay and Kurt grimaced in response. Jeff threw the doors open and bounded in, Kurt trailing behind him.

"GUYSSSSSSSSSS!" Jeff screamed. 12 teenage guys turned their heads in Jeff's direction and the music cut out. Kurt tried to take in the scene before him, of 12 guys lying at some place the room on or around various pieces of furniture. The first thing that struck him was in the corner there were a pair of guys kissing and not one boy in the room seemed phased in the least. In fact the nearest to pair were jokingly telling them that they'd have time for that later and that they had some company.

"Guys this is Kurt and he's going to be my new roommate!" Jeff smiled.

"Poor guy" a brown haired boy near Kurt and Jeff muttered.

"HEY NOW NICK" Jeff screeched, jumping on the offending boy and tickling him

"THAT'S NOT VERY NICE IS IT?" Jeff laughed, continuing to tickle Nick.

"I FORFEIT, I FORFEIT" Nick screamed, trying to push off him and almost doing it when Jeff jumped off him and strode back to Kurt.

"Kurt these are the Warblers!" Jeff proclaimed "In the corner is Ollie and Tom, sucking each others faces right off"

One of the boys simply raised his middle finger in response and then pulled the other boy sat on his lap closer.

"That's Wes, David, Thad, Max, Rowan, Damon, Liam, Blaine, Nick the weirdo ("Hey I resent that") and Sam" He finished, pointing to each boy in turn and getting a wave or a smile back in return.

"Hi" Kurt muttered, looking up at all the boys and finding two of them starring at him intensely, so much so he felt himself blushing and looking anywhere else. From what he could remember of Jeff's quickfire introductions, the two that had been staring at him were Max and Blaine. _**Please don't have figured it out already, **_Kurt thought desperately.

"So we're going to stay in here for abit so be nice to Kurt!" Jeff said sternly, flashing the boys in the room a look they knew as a look Jeff only used if he was deadly serious about something. Quick as a flash, Max and Blaine were standing in front of Kurt both trying to introduce themselves.

"Hi Kurt I'm Bl-"

"Hey cutie, I'm ma-"

Both boys looked at each other and sized each other up until after about 20 seconds of testosterone battles, Max backed down, stalking to the other side of the room next to where Jeff and Nick were sitting. This was entirely lost on Kurt, who assumed they were there to beat him up. _**Why wouldn't they? **_The voice in his head hissed _**'You deserve it'. **_Lost in his head, he didn't hear Blaine re-introduce himself, only catching the end of it.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt asked

"Oh I was just saying I'm Blaine and I hope you like Dalton" He said grinning, and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder "It's a great-" But Blaine didn't get to finish this time either because as soon as he put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, Kurt emitted a pained hiss and jumped back a few steps.

"Kurt are you alright I didn't mean to I just was trying to say-"Blaine hurried to explain.

"NO. It's nothing, listen can you tell Jeff I'm going to take a look around the school on my own" as he ran out the room.

Shock covered Blaine's face until he heard a slow, degrading clapping coming from behind him. He turned on the spot and his mood went from confused to incredibly pissed in one second as he saw Max standing there, smirking at Blaine.

"Nice one, High Lord Blaine" He said sarcastically"There is no possible way he could've run out that door faster"

"Fuck off Max" Blaine snarled

"What's going on?" Jeff interrupted

"Blaine just being overbearing, needy etcetera" Max explained.

Seeing Kurt wasn't there Jeff quickly put 2 and 2 together.

"OH BLAINE FOR FUCKS SAKE" Jeff shouted. Everyone blanched, including Blaine, because they knew a pissed off Jeff was not one to be messed with.

"It's not bad enough he's got a werewolf roommate and he's clearly come into contact with werewolves before due to the reek he's got around his shoulder and that's most probably why he's scared out his wits and then he's come to a new school where he knows fuck all but now you have to go and frighten the poor kid?!" Jeff snapped as he stalked out the door.

Jeff stopped at the door and swung around.

"You may be my Alpha Blaine but if he's disappeared I'll kill you" Jeff hissed murderously. With that he ran out the door with the werewolf speed all other 12 boys in that room we're blessed with.

"Well..." David whispered after a few seconds "That could've gone better"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: 39 FOLLOWERS. I LOVE YOU. WE SHOULD SPEND VALENTINES DAY TOGETHER. Do you all like where the story is? I think I'm going to do a really long fanfiction with this but I'm not sure…what do you all think? I hope you like what's happened so far and what's going to happen. In my mind I have a lot of different moments in the story and how I want Klaine to happen, and its kind of like KLAINE MADNESS. Dxo**

The grounds of Dalton were vast and exploring them was exactly what Kurt needed. He needed somewhere to clear his head, to be able to take in everything that had happened over the past weeks. With everything going on with the move and McKinley and with Blaine touching him…there he just needed a place to think. The ground crunched under his feet as he moved further towards the wooded area at the edge of Daltons grounds. It was November. Almost Christmas time. Kurt laughed mirthlessly. Christmas had never been a time that Kurt liked. It might be the time for forgiveness and a time for togetherness but that had never been the case for Kurt. Last Christmas, the bullies at McKinley had been so kind as to visit Kurt on Christmas Eve, pretending to be carollers, dragged Kurt to a park and handcuffed him to a merry-go-round. That night there had been 10 inches of snow and Kurt had caught hypothermia, only being saved when the next day an early morning jogger had gone past and seen a body in the snow.

Kurt looked around, seeing he'd gone further than he thought, right at the edge of the woods. He saw what looked to be an old tree trunk laying a few feet away and went to sit down on it. He checked his surroundings before he let the tears fall. He'd been holding them back for over an hour, but he could feel them building to the surface the further away he got from the school. The sobs wracked his body and he sat there, shivering and letting himself feel everything he'd be desperately trying not too. After a few minutes, the sobs subsided and he tried to get his breathing back to normal, when a rustle of leaves to the left alerted him to the fact he wasn't alone. Turning his head slowly, he was greeted by what seemed to be a large black dog, sitting on the ground, head tilted to one side and wagging its tail slowly as if trying to figure out what this strange boy was doing out in the woods.

"Hey big guy" Kurt smiled weakly

The dog got and moved slowly towards Kurt, stopping at his feet and looking up at him with wide chocolate brown eyes, that could melt even Sue Sylvester's heart. Kurt ran his hands through the dogs fur, leaned in and breathed in its scent. It shocked Kurt to smell that the dog smelled like vanilla. Breathing in again, he was still shocked to find the smell was that of vanilla.

"Whoever owns you treats you very well" Kurt mused.

The dog barked loudly and licked Kurt's face in response.

"Stop it!" Kurt laughed, as the dog continued to lick his face. Eventually he stopped and Kurt continued running his hands through the dogs mane.

"At least you're having a good day" Kurt murmured.

The dog cocked his head as if he was listening to Kurt and looked at him as if he was waiting for Kurt to continue.

"It's my first day" Kurt whispered "And I'm scared it'll be the same all over again. I'm scared that they'll hate me and they'll hurt me…and I'm scared he'll find me" Kurt finished.

The dog nuzzled closer to Kurt and made a small, pinch of hope ignite itself in his chest. Maybe this would be different, he hoped. _**Unlikely, but keep trying**_The voice of doom said.

He got up from his seat on the make-shift bench and sighed. The dog shifted at his feet and moved so he was in front of Kurt.

"I don't suppose you know the way back to the main building do you?" Kurt asked, chuckling "Okay that's when you know you're going mad is when you ask an animal for directions"

Surprisingly, the dog galloped to left for a bit and then stopped, turned around and barked at Kurt. Kurt weighed up his options for a minute and then seeing he didn't actually have any and staying here in the dropping temperature was not exactly the best thing for his already lacking immune system, he started walking to the place the dog had sat. When Kurt caught up to him, the dog ran to right for a bit, almost until he was out of sight, and then sat down and barked to Kurt.

"Why not?" Kurt murmured "Why the hell not?"

After a few minutes, the main building loomed back into view and Kurt had caught up with the dog. Smiling at the dog, he leaned down and ruffled the top of his head, and began to scratch behind his ear when he leaned into Kurt's hand.

"Thanks for the company" Kurt said, pulling his hand away and walking towards the main building, turning only to see the dog had disappeared. Frowning, Kurt turned around and began muttering "I am not going insane" under his breath until he reached the front doors of the building and walking into the entrance hall. He stopped for a second to catch his bearings, remembering the way Jeff had gone when he had first shown them to his – _their_ room, and was about halfway up the staircase when he heard several shouts of "KURT" from below him. Looking over the banister, Kurt saw 5 warblers all clustered together in the entrance hall, their faces showing how relieved they were they'd found him, though why he'd never know. '_**Probably needed a new punching bag' **_The voice he fought with each day mused.

"Hi" Kurt muttered under his breath.

There was a scuffle at the bottom of the stairs, as two people tried to reach Kurt with both Blaine and Max, reaching the step below Kurt's at the exact same time.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I scared you Kurt I didn't have that as my intention-" Blaine began, but was swiftly cut off by Max.

"Well that's you all over isn't Blaine?" Max sneered "Always the one with good intentions but never actually gets those good intentions across do you?"

"Watch it Max" Blaine warned, placing a hand on Max's arm, just out of Kurt's view and extending his Alpha abilities to the maximum in this form, practically crippling Max's ability to from any coherent thought that wasn't to get to his knees and submit to Blaine's will. With a glare at Blaine, Max pushed through it and managed to push a sentence out.

"We were just wondering whether you were okay Kurt" Max hurried to say, as every word he said seemed to be causing him an extraordinary amount of pain.

"I'm fine" Kurt said, while trying to avoid Blaine's gaze, who was still staring at him with an intensity that both frightened Kurt and excited him, but he couldn't understand why.

"Would you like to come to Breakfast with us tomorrow Kurt?" Blaine asked, regarding the boy who looked like he would rather be anywhere else at that moment.

"I'm fine thanks, I think Jeff said he'd take me too breakfast?" Kurt lied

"Oh he usually sits with us anyway" Blaine exclaimed, bouncing on his heels, his hair shaking a little bit and unleashing a few curls from his perfectly styled shell. Kurt, being reminded of the black dog that'd helped him, laughed for the first time and forgetting where he was, moved the curls back into place. A grin filled Blaine's face and Kurt, realising what he'd done, wrenched his hand back, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to come up with an explanation for his actions.

"See you tomorrow" Kurt said quickly and turned on his heel, a blush flowing across his face.

"How fucking cute" Max hissed. Blaine turned to him and grinned a hundred watt grin.

"And he's my piece of fucking cute" Blaine grinned, but behind that grin was a fierce protectiveness that Max knew meant Blaine would put everything he had into wooing Kurt, and that was a hell of alot more than he could offer.

"Ayeaye boss" Max saluted, swaggering back to the group of warbler at the bottom of the stairs, accepting that, for now, Kurt would be Blaine's. At least, if Kurt wanted Blaine.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! How you doin'? I'VE BEEN WATCHING FRIENDS. Anyway this chapter we've got some Klaine feels. Ollie and Tom. I'm not quite sure what to call them, so suggestions? I listened to a lot of Gabrielle Aplin for this chapter, that girl is just agnafoigskbgs. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. This chapter is what I will be doing rather than having something to do on Valentine's Day with a boyfriend. UGH. Dxo p.s my French is terrible.**

Kurt observed the strange boy that was staring back at him from the mirror. The boy in the mirror was wearing a Dalton uniform, had perfectly styled hair and had a pin attached to his blazer, in the shape of a lily. It was strange to see himself like this. Whenever Kurt had been having a bad day, he used to go driving or walking or get out of the house, but always to some place new. Some place different. Being somewhere where no one knew him and he wasn't constantly being judged by those surrounding him, whether that judging lead to pity or to disgust. But looking at the boy in the mirror, Kurt was surprised to see fear in his eyes. Fear of rejection. Over the past few months, Kurt had built up a thick skin. The tears yesterday were a rarity but if he did want to cry he did it in private. Not even Burt saw him cry anymore.

"You ready Kurt?" Jeff asked from the bathroom.

"Yeh" Kurt murmured.

As it turns out Jeff did want to take Kurt to breakfast. Bollocks.

The Cafeteria wasn't as big as McKinley's and there seemed to be much more buzz about it than the public school's one did. It seemed as if the students were having a good time and enjoying the presence of others rather than trying to shut out their insecurities and trying to force them onto their "friends". Kurt looked around to see Blaine and the rest of the warblers all sat at a round table. They were all laughing at something that it seemed Blaine had said, apart from Max, who had a scowl on his face that looked like it had been etched in stone. Moving behind Jeff, they got in line and got their breakfasts, Kurt a whole-wheat bagel with cream cheese and Jeff a waffle with chocolate sauce and peanut butter cups ("I'm a growing boy" Jeff had argued) and moved to sit with the warblers.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine exclaimed "We were just talking about you"

"Oh" Kurt mused, barely acknowledging him.

Not perturbed by Kurt's behaviour, Blaine continued.

"Yeh, since Ollie's aunt is a teacher" Blaine explained, glancing at the latter who raised a hand in recognition. At least the one that wasn't running through his boyfriends hair. Kurt felt a momentary flash of longing before he buried the feeling deep within himself.

"_**Don't attract attention**_" He thought to himself

"_**Too late for that now isn't it**_" The Voice inside his head hissed.

"Well anyway since she's a teacher" Blaine continued, noticing Kurt's glance at Ollie and Tom, along with the look of need in his eyes,

"She managed to get us your schedule so we warblers could see if we had some lessons with you!" Blaine exclaimed, as if this was the best thing anyone could have ever thought of in the entire world. Kurt tried to acknowledge the act of kindness but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Do I?" Kurt asked softly.

"You have periods one and two with Tom and then you have three with me, four with Jeff and five with David, Max and Sam" He rushed to explain, clearly basking in the idea that was meant to put Kurt at ease when all it did was put him more on edge.

'Why are they doing this?' Kurt pleaded in his head 'Why can't they leave me alone!'

Kurt looked around for some kind of reprieve, while all the wolves around the table sent each other determined glances. They were practically dry heaving at the smell of fear rolling off of Kurt. By the end of the day, they were going to turn that fear into happiness. They were sure of it.

Or were they. After two periods Tom had managed to get incredibly little out of Kurt other than the fact he transferred from McKinley and he had a step-brother. But both times he'd let Tom have those pieces of information, he looked like he wanted to punish himself for letting these details slip. Tom texted Blaine to let him know that his two lessons had not at all gone to the plan the warblers had drawn up, also named "Operation Kurt". Walking into the lesson, Blaine was determined to at least get Kurt to blush again. If he did that he'd be happy with himself.

"Hey Kurt" He smiled as he slid into the seat next to Kurt. The other boy turned and a small, brief and fleeting smile graced his lips to acknowledge Blaine, before he turned back to the front. But it had been there. Blaine grinned.

'Maybe this will be easier than Tom let on' Blaine thought.

"Alright Class" The French teacher, Madam Turner boomed " Today we're going to be working in pairs and since we're so close to Christmas I want you all to ask each other about the best gift you've ever gotten and why?! You can discuss in English first but in five minutes I want the French language blessing my ears Oui?" She asked

"Oui madam" replied the class.

Blaine's grin grew to a size that threatened to split his face.

"So Kurt, what's your favourite present you've ever got?" Blaine asked, both genuinely intrigued but also thrilled at having time in a lesson to talk to Kurt on a personal level.

"I don't think that I've ever had a favourite" Kurt murmured looking down at his hands

"Well…" Blaine searched "What would be a great present?"

"I guess if my boyfriend got me a present" Kurt blurted out

Blaine froze. The thought hadn't occurred to him that Kurt would already have a boyfriend. Meanwhile, Kurt was having an internal panic of his own.

"_**Shit I said boyfriend can I take it back of course I can't maybe he'll ignore it**_" He panicked

"So you have a boyfriend?" Blaine asked, interrupting Kurt's panic attack.

"Er…no" Kurt hesitated

Blaine's eyes seemed to light up for a moment before he regained composure and smiled.

"But you are gay?" Blaine grinned, unknowingly putting Kurt on edge with that grin.

"Yes" Kurt faltered

"What if someone were to ask you out on a date?" Blaine asked "Would you say yes?"

Kurt, not realising where this was going, twitched his head slightly, in a way that could've been yes or no. Blaine decided to go for the former as it worked in his favour.

"And suppose that date went well and you two dated until Christmas and you got a gift from your boyfriend…would that be your best Christmas ever?" Blaine grinned, deciding after Kurt's answer he wasn't going to toy with him any more.

"It might be" Kurt said, still not understanding where he was going with this.

"Okay!" Blaine smiled and turned back around to his book looking for something. When he found it he turned around to a rather bewildered Kurt.

"Vous aller a une date avec moi?" (Will you go on a date with me) Blaine practically purred, almost bursting out laughing when Kurt's eyes when comically wide. A moments hesitation was all it took for Blaine to think of a flaw in his plan: What if Kurt couldn't understand him? As he tried to come up with a plan b, a silky smooth voice pulled him out of his planning.

"Comment courtois de vous pour essayer de realiser le reves se realisent de nouveaux garcons? Porquoi ne pas vous venez foutre!" Kurt practically shouted

(How gentlemanly of you to try to make the new kids dreams come true! Well you can fuck off!)

Realising Kurt thought Blaine was making fun of him, Blaine quickly scrambled to try to save the situation.

"non non je suis serieux je pense que votre plus belle chose chose que j'ai jamais vu" Blaine rushed to say

(Nono I'm serious I think you're the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen)

Kurt regarded Blaine as if he were a new type of creature that Kurt had just discovered and he was trying to figure out what it was doing and whether it was safe to get closer to it. After a few seconds of silence, Kurt murmered

"Serieusement?"

"Oui daccord" Blaine murmured back.

Neither boy had noticed the fact that most of the class had been starring at them for a good five minutes and were now all holding there breath for Kurts answer.

"Demain par le perron" Kurt said suddenly, breaking the spell of silence.

"Ouioui!" Blaine practically shouted in excitement. Calming down, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurt blushing.

"_**I'm going to fall in love with you**_" Kurt thought

"_**Not if I can help it" **_growled the voice in Kurt's head.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'M SO HAPPY WITH YOUR RESPONSES! I LOVE YOU ALL. Now if I could just get a guy to like me we'd all be happy ;) This chapter is the date and whatever follows the date and at the end we'll have a big reveal about who/what the voice in Kurt's head is… DUN DUN DUN. Listened to a lot of Taylor Swift for this chapter to come together, mostly that song 'Begin Again' and the song 'Treacherous' so I'd advise you listen to them. Also 'Dear John' but that's mostly because its Valentine's day and I'm bitter so yeh speak soon! Dxo**

Waiting by the stone steps at the front of Dalton, Kurt began to feel nervous. What if Blaine was just trying to get him alone and then attack Kurt for how obviously gay he was? Or what if Kurt made the date awkward and Blaine didn't want to see him again after this? All these thoughts flew through Kurt's head at rapid speed, making his head ache with the possibilities, so he tried to distract himself. It was 8 o'clock on Saturday morning, so most students were either at home or in bed. He knew the only major group of students who were up were the warblers, 'practicing for Regionals' Jeff had said, though Jeff had been out the door five minutes before Kurt had. When he'd been part of New Directions, Rachel had kept them to a strict schedule when it came to competitions and rehearsals, but she at least let them sleep in.

"Hey Kurt" Came voice from behind him.

Turning around he found Blaine, standing there with a nervous grin, his hand in his hair, wearing a beige knit jumper and cargo shorts with loafers on the bottom. Kurt wouldn't have gone for the look but it looked good on Blaine. Really good. The shorts managed to accent the thickness of Blaine's legs, as well the fact they sat well on his hips, leading to Kurt to thoughts that he was sure, were turning his face a bright shade of pink.

"Hey Blaine" Kurt said cheerily, deciding that since they were on a date, his first, he'd make an effort.

"Do you wanna take a walk?" Blaine asked hesitantly, being able to smell the pungent mixture of fear and excitement coming off Kurt in waves, making Blaine both a little happy and sad at the same time.

"Sure" Kurt smiled.

A few steps further and Blaine reached his hand out to brush against Kurt's. Kurt looked up from the ground and viewed Blaine's apprehensive face for a few seconds before nodding slowly. Letting a smile bloom across his face, Blaine pulled Kurt's hand into his and fit their puzzle piece hands together. Pulling Kurt's hand in also pulled Kurt in, forcing an audible gasp from Kurt. They both froze for a second before Kurt let himself be in the moment with Blaine, rather than in the past with fear and pulled Blaine's hand around so it was now looped around his waist and the side of Kurt's body was flush against Blaine's. He could feel Blaine practically vibrating with excitement. They continued walking for a few minutes until they came to the edge of woods where Kurt had gone too the previous day. Blaine was the first to break the silence.

"So how do you like Dalton?" He asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"It's different. There's a lot more pressure here for Grades, which don't get me wrong I can handle, but its tiring. The teachers seem to care more. Madam Turner seemed nice if a little…free spirited" Kurt giggled, resulting in Blaine leaning into him and chuckling.

"She is that" Blaine mused "But how about you not the school itself?"

Kurt hesitated but reminded himself, somewhat grudgingly, that his family and friends sent him here for a reason.

"I feel safe" Kurt said quietly. Out of all the things Kurt might've said, Blaine knew this was the one he needed to hear. It meant in the outside world there was something that wanted to harm his Kurt. That had most probably hurt him, judging by the boy's unhappy demeanour. And he was going to make damn sure whatever it was, would stay away from Kurt.

"Were you bullied in your old school Kurt?" Blaine asked

Kurt didn't answer for a second, appearing to be having some kind of internal battle with himself, but then nodded his head.

"I'd appreciate it if we didn't talk about it" Kurt whispered, flexing his shoulder due too a sudden throbbing that had hit him like a bullet in the last couple of minutes.

Blaine nodded and then decided to change topics.

"So I hear from a little birdy, that you sing?" Blaine teased

"Would that little birdy happen to have bleach blonde locks?" Kurt shot back, playing along.

For the next fourty minutes they bantered back and forth about singing, different musicals and singers, at some point got to the log Kurt had sat down on previously and were using it as their own bench. Kurt's head was resting on Blaine's shoulder, with Blaine's arm flung casually over Kurt's shoulders, his fingers rubbing soothing circles into the boys porcelain skin. Only when Blaine moved his fingers a bit too far up, did Kurt cry out and launch himself forward as if someone had punched him in his stomach.

"Kurt are you okay what's wrong?" Blaine hurried to ask, compassion and concern filling his voice.

"It's nothing my shoulders just been hurting for a little while now" Kurt replied. This, however, was a lie. It wasn't just hurting, it was practically killing Kurt and he'd had to bit down on his lip several times in order to not cry out in pain.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, having been able to feel everything Kurt had for the last forty five minutes, had a thought crossing his mind about a werewolf trait that caused this kind of pain when Kurt had cried out in pain. But it couldn't be that. If it was Blaine was going to kill the creature that did this to Kurt.

Kurt was about to respond when he saw him emerge from the bushes. It was like one of his nightmares. Except he wasn't alone on an empty field. Blaine was there. Blaine! He had to get him away. He motioned to Blaine behind him, watching as he prepared himself for Blaine to leave him and run. But what he saw was the opposite. From where he was sat, he could only see a sliver of Blaine's face, but from what he could see, it looked like Blaine was smiling.

"You have no business here" Blaine boomed across the several hundred yards between him, Kurt and the hulking figure across the field. Whoever it was laughed. They were about to take a step forward when a wind blew across the field. Blaine knew either the figure would back down and attack and from his stance he guessed it would be attack. Pressing into his palm, he cut into it only slightly so a little blood would fall. The Pack could smell his blood from miles away and they were only in the school. He needed back up, not to beat the wolf that had interrupted their date but to make sure Kurt was safe. And then he heard it. A whimper. Blaine looked around to see Kurt huddled in a ball, sobbing and rocking slowly. Leaning in Blaine could hear him repeating two words over and over.

"Not again"

Blaine turned to see the attacker had both taken wolf form and halved the distance between them. Then it clicked. The smell on Kurt's shoulder, his shyness, his reluctance to talk about bullys and now him going into a hysterical state. This was the fucker that had made Kurt the way he was. And Blaine saw red. Letting out a vicious growl, fur burst from Blaine's skin, his nails elongated, his spine broke and re-aligned and he collapsed on all fours. All in the space of 1 second.

"_**Leave while you still have skin attached to your bones**_" Blaine hissed.

In wolf form, all werewolves could talk to each other but to every other species on the planet it just sounded like growling.

"_**That's my little whore and I want him back**_" The jet black wolf snarled

Blaine let out an enraged scream and jumped the distance between the two wolves. Teeth clashed and nails flew through hides like it was a knife through warm butter.

Behind them Kurt had seen and heard it all. He was half-way between shocked and about to vomit, when a hand on his non-pain filled shoulder jerked him out of his shock. He looked about to see Jeff standing in front of 11 other wolves.

"You okay Kurt?" Jeff asked cautiously.

And with that Kurt fainted.

*PAGE BREAK*

Those fuckers may have been able to keep him from Kurt, but the link between them was still there. He could feel it. And unless they gave him back, he'd torture Kurt's every thought. David Karofsky looked into the mirror and smiled. Then no matter what happened he'd get to torture Kurt either way.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N; I know. It's been god knows how long and I should've uploaded but I was really busy! I hope in the next 2 weeks I should get about 6-7 chapters uploaded and I promise I will! Dxo

"Is he gone Blaine?"

"I think so…I'll take Kurt back too his room and I'll meet you all in the choir room. We need to talk about stronger security measures"

"Blaine, he's fine, he just faint-"

"I know. But he shouldn't have needed too"

Blaine moved from the circle they had formed around Kurt's unconscious body and pulled the frail boy into his arms. Feeling Kurt in his arms made the Alpha in him growl in pleasure at holding his Chosen mate so near to him and in such a protective manner. Blaine bit down the smile that was threatening to encompass his lips and began jogging back to the school.

"Ten minutes and then in the choir room" He shouted over his shoulder.

The other wolves watched the retreating back of their Alpha until he was out of sight. When he was, there were a couple of seconds of silence before someone broke it.

"Who was that guys?" Ollie asked timidly, curling into his boyfriend's side.

"I don't know" Jeff murmured, catching Nick's eye. "But I think Blaine does"

*PAGE BREAK*

Running back to Kurt's dorm room, a million things should've been running through Blaine's mind. It should've been how Kurt was or who that wolf was or how it and Kurt knew each other. But all Blaine could think about was how Kurt had curled into his chest and was tugging on his shirt, as if trying to get himself as close to Blaine as possible. Blaine didn't mind but if Kurt kept accidentally touching his nipples like he'd been doing for the past 2 minutes for the next 3 it would take to get to Kurt's dorm, Blaine knew he'd have something else to take care of, after he let Kurt and before he went to the Warblers.

Jogging up the steps to Dalton, he slowed a little and considered 'Are we still on a date?'. He brushed this notion out of his mind but tried to be a bit more measured in his steps than before. He moved up the staircase with ease and used his heightened senses to trace Kurt's scent back to his room. Standing there, staring at a door that Kurt's scent practically rolled was hard for Blaine. Kurt's pungent mix of Lavender and freesia and something indescribable was something tempting Blaine beyond anything he'd ever felt before and it was getting harder and harder to resist.

"Blaine…" He heard from underneath his chin.

Looking down he saw Kurt looking up at him, with round orbs staring with a mixture of apprehension and fear at Blaine.

"Hey" Blaine smiled, trying to put Kurt at ease.

"Hey" Kurt said, confusion seeping through his voice. "Where are we?"

"In front of your room" Blaine prompted

Kurt looked around and quickly tried to disentangle himself from Blaine, when he realised what Blaine was saying was the truth. However, Blaine tried to hold Kurt closer which resulted in Kurt tumbling to the floor and taking Blaine down with him. They landed in a heap, twisting a little until, not meaning too, Kurt was on top. They both breathed in deep, because where Kurt was sat meant he could feel _all _of Blaine and the friction Blaine was receiving from Kurt when they'd been twisting hadn't been altogether unpleasant. Blushing, Kurt scrambled off Blaine and hurried to open the door.

"Bye Blain-" He was saying as he was shutting the door, but Blaine's foot flew in between the door and the frame at the last second. The door rebounded and smacked into the other wall with a bang.

"Kurt, I think we need to talk" Blaine said levelly, looking directly into Kurt's eyes, confused when they suddenly grew cold and harsh.

"No. Get out. Now" Kurt snarled.

Confused at this sudden change in demeanour, Blaine tried to calm Kurt.

"Kurt I just mean-" He tried to say but a hand flew up and whacked Blaine across the face before he had time to finish his sentence.

"You're one of them" Kurt shouted "I don't want you anywhere near me"

Blaine looked at Kurt for a second and then nodded slightly. He moved to the doorway and pulled the door to, leaving Kurt alone and confused about what had just happened.

Then a noise broke the silence. Only a noise Kurt could here.

"_**Alone at last**_" The voice in Kurt's head said gleefully

*PAGE BREAK*

Blaine walked down the stairs too the choir room, bewildered about what had just happened. Kurt needed to talk about whatever was bothering him, but form what Blaine had seen of Kurt, he wasn't likely to hear it anytime soon. Frowning to himself, he walked in too see two of the warblers rolling on the floor while others cheered them on, with Jeff and Ollie sat on the table usually used for the Warblers council, complaining how fucking stupid boys were. At this point, Blaine was inclined to agree with them.

"HEY KNOCK IT OFF" Blaine shouted. Blaine pulled them off one another and sent them flying to the opposite sides of the room.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Blaine hissed.

Tom on one side of the room looked down out of what looked to be shame and denied giving an answer. But Sam was quick to answer.

"He thinks Kurt's putting us in danger" He snapped.

A hush feel over the room, while Blaine turned and surveyed Tom up and down. He walked forward, the air of an Alpha thick in air that swirled around him. Each step he took made every wolf in the room wince. He stopped dead in front of Tom and put his finger under his chin, just as he had with Kurt, to look Tom full in the face.

"I do too" Blaine said, shocking everyone in the room. "But I think he's my mate and I think he's worth it" Blaine explained. Looking Tom in the eye, he did what an Alpha should never be lowered to do; he pleaded. Silently, but still pleaded with the young wolf to understand that this was important to him. Tom hesitated for a moment before nodding and walked back to Ollie, putting his arms around his boyfriend and mate, as a silent explanation that he understood and would back Blaine from now on.

"Where's Kurt?" Nick asked from next to Jeff

"In his room…he needs time to think" Blaine hesitated but there was a sense of finality to it that stopped any of the wolves asking further.

"Anyway we need to know what happened to the other wolf" Blaine continued, glancing over at Rowan. Rowan was the youngest warbler but also Blaine's beta. He was Blaine's second because he had an extra ability that made him better for the job: he could feel when other wolves were coming near to their pack. This was why Blaine was severly pissed about how this wolf got so near to Kurt.

"I don't genuinely know" Rowan explained. "I didn't sense him, I didn't feel him, I didn't see him coming, fuck I couldn't even smell him coming. Whatever he was he managed to cloak himself so well I didn't even get the tiniest shitting twitch that it was coming. And I don't like that Blaine. Because if he managed to do that, we are essentially blind for the next time he decides to attack us"

Blaine listened to this and grew more and more concerned about the fact, not only was their wolf-dar out of action on this wolf, they also couldn't protect Kurt all the time. There was only so much following 13 wolves could do before it turned into stalking.

"I had an idea" Blaine mused, pushing Rowan's problem to the side for a minute. "Jeff you said the stink around his shoulder was quite strong. Could it have been a bite?"

There was a collective intake of breath in the room. All wolves know you are not to bite a human unless you're mates bound for life. They knew Kurt wasn't bound because when you are bound, an interlocking ribbon tattoo appears on your ring finger. When an unbound human is bitten by a wolf, it creates an unstable mental bond between them, where they can communicate but also manipulate each others minds.

"If it is and you left him alone…" Jeff drifted off.

There was a moment of silence and then a rush as Blaine flew across the room to open doors, with all the warblers following behind. They were at Kurt's door in a matter of seconds, and slammed it open, and stopped for a second horrified at the scene in front of them.

Kurt was standing on a chair in the middle of the room, with a vacant expression clouding his face. Above him, attached to the light fitting was a tied noose. In Kurt's left hand was a pair of scissors and all the wolves could smell fresh blood and could see it dripping down his arm.

"Aww spoiling all my fun" A voice said, that came out of Kurt's mouth but was not Kurt's voice. Kurt's body went limp and fell to the floor. Blaine ran across the room and caught before he hit the floor and hurt himself more.

"I'll kill you for hurting him" Blaine said aloud.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: hi everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter, I did but I wasn't sure about the ending. I have plans for Kurt, that are good plans and I think you're all going to enjoy but they'll take a while to come to fruition so keep with me! This chapter is a little slow but its needed so chill yo beans Dxo**_

Opening his eyes, Kurt registered the throbbing pain running up and down his left arm, the twinge he felt as he instinctively flexed his legs and the ethereal rush he was currently experiencing. Blinking through the haze, he tried to push himself up off what seemed to be a bed and tried to look around only to be pushed back down onto the bed by a set of callous hands.

"You need to rest Kurt" A voice to his left said.

Turning his head, Kurt was surprised to see Finn sitting in a chair, a frown etched into his usually grin filled face. By the bags under his eyes, Kurt guessed he'd been sat there for a while, but since everything that'd happened with Karof- _him_, there always seemed to be bags under Finn's eyes.

"What're you doing here Finn?" Kurt asked in a quiet voice. Finn's eyes grew wide and then darkened.

"What am I doing here he asks? What am I doing here? Well Kurt, when our dad's so stressed by his garage going through a bit of rough patch, his stepson almost getting kicked out of school and his own son going so catatonic, we're surprised if he says hello to his own family, and I get a call from my brother's school saying he's in their first aid centre with stitches and a concussion, from falling down the stairs, I tend to get a little worried!" Finn shouted, watching as Kurt pulled his legs up to his chest as a barrier between him and the larger boy.

"I'm sorry" Kurt whispered, tears now freely falling down his cheeks. Finn looked at him for a few seconds more until he relented, went to Kurt's side and pulled him into his shoulder.

"I didn't mean it…I'm just worried Kurt" Finn explained "I get here and some guys in suits are all yelling at the nurse and one of them looks like he's about to rip her head off and then when I come in they all look like there ready to attack me, until the nurse explains who I am. Then they are all hugging me and stuff and it was really weird"

Kurt half-heartedly smiled and asked "What happened then?"

"Well then" Finn continued "The one who looked like he wanted to rip the nurses head off, looked me up and down and said and I quote "You hurt him and I swear I'll hurt you", so…I punched him"

Kurt froze and looked up at his step-brother, waiting for the punch line, but Finn just stared down at Kurt with that same gormless expression.

"Please tell me you're joking" Kurt pleaded, staring into Finn's eyes.

Finn waited a minute, looking at Kurt, before nodding as if whatever he'd wanted to find out, he had, and said "Of course not. I couldn't anyway, have you seen the size of those warblers. It's like their on steroids or some shit"

Kurt breathed a sigh, before lying back down in his original position in Finn's arms. He tried to think back to earlier but the last thing he could remember is slapping Blaine. He winced at the memory. He can't believe he did that. It felt like some kind of out of body experie- Kurt sat bolt upright, breaking Finn's grip on him.

"Holy shit, they're all werewolves" Kurt hissed.

"What was that?" Finn asked, concerned at Kurt's abrupt position change.

"Nothing" Kurt replied. "Listen Finn, maybe it's better if I come home for the rest of the week, I mean its Wednesday now, so I'll only miss two days of school and that way you and dad and Carole can look after me" Kurt half pleaded, half suggested.

Finn sighed and said "Sorry dude, but I asked and they said they can only do that with express permission off of your Dad and I didn't want to bother him because he's so stressed, so bottom line, you've gotta stay till the weekend"

Kurt was about to complain, when out of the corner he saw something move. Turning his head, he saw through the gap in the curtains, sitting in a row of chairs, were Blaine, Tom, Jeff and Nick. Realising they could hear everything he'd been saying, he made the next few words count.

"I know Finn, but I just really want some privacy over the next few days" looking directly at Finn, but trying to make his voice louder, in order for the other boys to get the hint. But there was silence. No scrapping of chairs. No hissing or whisperings of departure. Just silence. Finn, however, was looking at Kurt in his confused manner, but ignored his step-brother's odd behaviour.

"I know, but I don't think that's what you're going to be getting buddy" Finn smiled, pushing Kurt off him lightly, getting off the bed and collecting his things.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked, fear filling his voice.

"I could only stay until you were awake and I knew you were awake" Finn grumbled, clearly not happy with the arrangement.

"Oh" Kurt muttered, looking down and playing with the navy blue sheets.

"I'll be back soon" Finn said, leaning in and kissing Kurt's forehead. "Call me if you need me. Whenever you need me"

And with that he left. Kurt sat there, staring at the gap in the curtains, wondering whether he could close it before anyone else got into his room, but was beaten too it by a figure outside his room. Whoever it was, closed his curtains and retreated away before Kurt had the chance to see them.

*PAGE BREAK*

Over the next couple of days Kurt tried to avoid the Warblers as much as possible, which was easier than he thought it would be. Jeff tended to be out of their room more often than not, Tom kept his distance in classes, Nick smiled at him but never talked and he barely looked at Blaine, but when he did, Blaine would always be avoiding his gaze. The rest of the Warblers avoided him as well, but Kurt had this feeling every so often. Like he was being watched, by more than one pair of eyes and it was freaking Kurt out. It was early Friday morning when Kurt decided to go on a run. They always used to help him clear his head. Just to go somewhere, with no-one else. Grabbing his sneakers, he snuck out of the dorm, closing the door quietly behind him and walked through the sleeping campus too the running track. It was deserted but Kurt preferred it that way. He didn't want to socialise, he wanted to get rid of this constricted feeling he had in his heart. And currently running was his temporary release, since he couldn't sing anymore.

Running the first two laps was easy, until on the third he felt it again. That uneasy feeling of being watched. Kurt stopped and looked around, only too see Blaine and Jeff standing at the edge of the field, in what appeared to be their pajama's. In another life, Kurt would have thought Blaine looked sexy with rumpled hair, shorts and a vest top on but right now, with werewolf Blaine having just been introduced to him, he wasn't sure he could deal with thoughts of attraction to Blaine. He turned away from them and ran back towards the exit.

*PAGE BREAK*

Watching Kurt run back the other way was one of the hardest things he'd ever do, but Blaine didn't run after him. After hearing or rather, being screamed at by Jeff, that Kurt wasn't in their room, they'd followed his scent to the running track and had been standing there for a good few minutes before Kurt had noticed. Blaine had given the order to the Warblers to look for Kurt but never approach him and never let him know he was being watched. Technically, he'd just broken his own rule but he didn't care. He loved Kurt. Kurt didn't love him yet but he would one day. At least Blaine hoped he would.

"He's fine now Blaine" Jeff murmured, intertwining his fingers with that of his Alpha's as a sign of love and devotion in their pack.

"I know" Blaine replied. " But for how long?"

Jeff didn't have an answer, but simply placed his head on Blaine's shoulder and pulled him back towards the building in which both of their loves currently resided. Even if their loves didn't know they were loved yet.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I hope you're all having a good day. I just want to say I love you all so much! The love I've got from you all for this, my weird experiment of writing, is insane and I love you all so much for it. I hope you continue to read it and I continue to write it! Thank you! Dxo

Kurt sat in his dorm room, befuddled. He understood he'd said he'd wanted space from the warblers but they didn't have to take it this far. It'd been 4 weeks since Finn had come to visit him in the hospital and in that time, not one warbler had talked to him. Actually, not one of them had even looked at him in the past week. It was severely disheartening to realise what might've been his sole friends at the school, had decided he wasn't worth trying to be friends with. Kurt wanted to talk to them about the werewolf and the bite and their apparent werewolf tendencies but every time he tried to approach one of them, they ignored him. But he still held that feeling as if he were being watched all the time. The small dragon, that Kurt had kept firmly compressed in his cage during the harsher bullying Karofsky doled out, in the pit of Kurt's stomach screamed for Kurt to go to them and confront the overreacting teens himself. And that's what he did.

Making a split second decision Kurt grabbed his Blazer from his chair and left the room, now on a sprint to the warblers practice room, knowing that's where they were as Jeff had left for practice 20 minutes ago. The fire that had been brewing inside him, turned into an inferno of fury and Kurt knew what he had to do. He would go into that room, look them all in the eye's and tell them to stop being dickheads and get some balls. Was that too much? No, Kurt reassured himself. They needed to wake up and be reminded that they aren't allowed to treat anyone this way, even if he had asked for privacy. That stopped Kurt. Was _he_ overreacting? He had been known to do that…

Snapping back to reality, Kurt realised he was outside the warblers practice room.

"Right Kurt" He thought. "You need to man up and get in there and show these idiots that they'll be friends with Kurt Elizabeth Hummel if it's the last thing I force someone to do"

Kurt reached for the doorknob, but retracted it quickly when he heard his name. Realising they were talking about him; Kurt leaned in closely and listened keenly.

"He's just a nuisance Blaine" Someone exasperated

"I know he's a nuisance. And I know he can't be trusted Wes" Blaine snapped, replying to some comment made before Kurt had got there. "What do you want me to do about it? He's a weak, infuriating, human boy. He's nothing but a dot on humanities existence is what you said. So, I should just kill him should I?"

Kurt drew back, not sure whether he was horrified that they were so casually talking about his demise or that Blaine had been the one to suggest it.

"No, Blaine but we know he can't keep those secrets. It's in the council's rules. He's no-one's mate and he's in danger from another wolf, which is in turn endangering our pack. We need to take pre-cautions" Wes explained.

"And what are these precautions?" Blaine sneered.

There was a pause before Wes, little more than whispered "Harry"

There was a collective intake of breath around the room and Kurt heard Blaine swear.

"So you'd have Harry wipe all of Kurt's memories" Blaine stated.

Kurt couldn't listen to any more. Turning around, he ran in what he thought was the direction of his dorm room, but turned out to be the kitchen that Jeff had shown him on the tour around the school almost 6 weeks ago. Looking around, he felt an instinct take over. Running around he grabbed things out of boxes and cupboards and fridges. Ovens were turned on, eggs were set free of their casings and chocolate was slowly melting into a gooey, sticky and severely underrated form. This was familiar and simple and easy. This was home for Kurt.

30 minutes later, he was done. 16 chocolate muffins. It wasn't anything worthy of a culinary award but it made him happy to know that half an hour ago they had been little more than eggs, sugar, flour and chocolate. He grabbed one and popped a piece of it into his mouth, his smile growing larger at the moistness of the cupcakes.

"Smells good" A voice from behind him said.

Turning quickly, he saw a boy he'd never met before. He was medium build, but appeared to be on the thinner side, his wrists almost skeletal. He had dark brown hair, with hazel eyes and tanned skin. In a way he kind of looked like Blaine, but not at the same time. He was smiling at Kurt, but his eyes looked guarded. Kurt was reminded of himself, and his nature, but brushed it off.

"You can have one if you like" Kurt smiled.

The boy's smile grew and he bounded over to Kurt's side.

"Thanks" He said, taking in each cupcake and appraising them each equally. Finally, he chose one of the smaller ones and took the seat next to Kurt, taking a bite into the muffin as he did so.

"This is really good" He said appraisingly, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt nodded in thanks, and then continued to stare into space.

"You're Kurt right?" The boy asked.

Kurt turned abruptly and hesitantly nodded.

"Don't be scared. I'm Harry, Blaine's cousin" He said.

Kurt's blood ran cold. This was the boy they'd all been taking about. This was the boy who'd take all his memories away. Only no. No no no. Kurt wasn't going to take it this time.

"I need to ask you something" Kurt blurted out.

Harry looked at Kurt and gave him a look as if to say continue.

"Can you take away memories, because I heard Blaine saying you can and that you're going to take away my memories and that you'll make me forget everything" Kurt rambled

Harry's eyebrows shot up and up with every word Kurt uttered but most interestingly, his face clouded with fury when Kurt mentioned him taking away Kurt's memories.

"Did he now?" Harry asked, fury vibrating through his voice.

"Yes" Kurt whispered, seeing that Harry's bright hazel eyes had turned into dark silvery colour and shrank backwords. Seeing Kurt's reaction, Harry closed his eyes and breathed in deep, like you're supposed to do when you give birth, until when he opened his eyes again, they were back to their original hazel.

"Sorry about that" Harry apologized "Now I think we need to go see those mongrels, don't you?"

Grabbing Kurt's hand, and ignoring his protests, Harry led them out of the kitchen and back through the winding stairs of Dalton, until they were at the practice room, where there was shouting that could've been heard at least from down the hall. Turning to Kurt, Harry grinned and assembled his face into one of serious demeanour, before tapping the doorknob, which clicked twice and throwing open the doors.

"Hello boys" Harry murmured.

A silence fell over the practice room. It seemed Blaine and Wes had been about to attack each other, as both boys had two warblers holding them back. The rest of the warblers were spread about the room in an unkempt fashion, but each boy's eyes were trained on Harry.

Harry stepped down each of the steps, his hand still entwined with Kurt's, with an intended thud. He let go of Kurt's hand as they reached the bottom step and gestured for him to go sit on the vacated sofa. Kurt scurried to sit down and let his head drop so he didn't have to make eye contact with any of the warblers. It felt like when one of your parents came into your class to tell another student off for picking on you. Humiliating with a tinge of desperation.

"So I heard" Harry began, walking around the room as he talked "That you want me to erase Kurties memories. Now I can only assume there are two reasons; Council's rules or Werewolf threat. Since you didn't even invite me too this meeting, I'm guessing both because we all know how useless teenage boys are at thinking ahead. Which also means this: From what I've heard of Blaine's infatuation with Kurt, you've had to go into lockdown on talking to Kurt, yet another shitty council rule" Harry laughed mirthlessly. Everyone in the room simply stared at him, as if they were a gazel who'd just spotted they were being hunted.

"Which also means you've not being talking to Kurt for…" Gesturing at Kurt for information

"4 weeks" Kurt whispered.

"4 WEEKS" Harry screeched "YOU COULDN'T COME TO A FUCKING DECISION IN 4 WEEKS. ARE YOU ALL BRAIN DEAD"

All the Warblers were now curling back into themselves, trying in any way possible to avoid the abuse.

"And you!" Harry said, pointing at Blaine, but now considerably calmer. He looked at Blaine, who now looked scared to shit, and said "Tomorrow night you will take Kurt to a restaurant. You will be the perfect gentleman. You will pay. You will bring flowers, you will get down on one fucking knee if that is what it takes to get Kurt to take you back because you know what all I've heard for the last month is "Kurt's so pretty, Kurt's so special, Kurt's so funny" but you weren't actually talking to him?!"

Harry sighed and asked "Kurt what time is good for you?"

"8" Kurt murmured.

Harry looked at Blaine, who nodded emphatically.

"Kurt, you better leave now, there's some other things I need to discuss with the Warblers and it's best if you don't see this side of me quite yet" Harry smiled

Every warbler in the room froze and turned to Harry with pleading eyes.

"No no, you know the rules, you cause emotional pain, you get emotional pain in return" Harry parroted.

Kurt got up, slightly confused about what had just happened, nodded at Harry in thanks, who smiled in return, smiled at Blaine, who winked at him and closed the doors behind him.

I've got one fucked up life, Kurt thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY it's so late. I love you all. So much. We're into double factors, chapters wise, so this is a big thing for me. I didn't think that we'd get there so this is all thanks to all of you, who've followed me and favourited the story and just read the damn thing that's been mostly written at like 2am and it really means a lot you read it! We're changing between the two and their thoughts a lot this chapter so every *PAGE BREAK* is a change in thought. I've seen that some of you are confused so I'm going to make this more of an explanation chapter. Till next time Dxo**

Shitting himself did not accurately describe Kurt's current frame of mind. He was so far past scared, frightened, nervous and panicked, that he was now on Youtube watching danisnotonfire talk about his inability to keep a job. But it wasn't helping. Blaine was due at Kurt's in less than 20 minutes and the only way Kurt had prepared for their date was he'd taken Blaine's photo off of the school website and photoshopped it with whiskers and a mane. He couldn't believe that he'd agreed to this. In the moment, Harry had directed it as more a command, so he hadn't questioned it. But after all he'd heard Blaine say about him and the fact he hadn't talked to him because of some stupid "council rules" now he just felt angry that he'd let himself been forced into it. He didn't want to be going on this date and he decided he was going to make this the worst date Blaine had ever gone on. Blaine wasn't going to know the Kurt Hummel that went on this date.

*PAGE BREAK*

Walking up to Kurt's room, Blaine knew this date was going to be difficult. He knew Kurt would most probably question Blaine's every word and be completely annoyed with Blaine. Fuck, if Blaine was Kurt, he'd be annoyed. He'd be fucking furious. But he was hoping Kurt was more forgiving than he was. He'd brought some flowers, roses, to try to soften Kurt up a bit because he thought Kurt seemed the romantic type. At least he hoped he was, after the evening he'd planned for them. Realising he'd been so far into his thoughts, he'd walked past Kurt's room, he turned around and walked back to Kurt's door. Standing still in front of the door, this was one of the times that Blaine could honestly say he was nervous. He was never nervous. He thought, as an Alpha, if he showed weakness, that was something that an outsider would pounce on if they had the chance. Especially with someone as powerful as Rowan in the group. But this was different. This was Kurt. This was passion and love and being vulnerable and letting go. This was good. This was right. This was real. Blaine knocked on the door. And practically came on the spot when it opened.

Kurt. Was dressed. In leather. Pants. That were skinny. And practically part of his skin. And left nothing and I do mean nothing, to the imagination.

'_I wonder if I can keep the flowers to hide my boner' _Blaine thought.

*PAGE BREAK*

'_Get Blaine completely speechless, check' _Kurt thought, amused by the fact Blaine had been standing there for about 30 seconds and had not said one word yet. He was just staring at Kurt's legs. Not that Kurt was complaining. This was the whole point of the pants but to see his plan actually killing Blaine like this was much more satisfying than imagining it happen.

"You okay Blaine?" Kurt asked innocently, internally cheering.

"Uhuh" Blaine murmured, eyes not moving from Kurt's legs.

"Ready to go?" Kurt asked.

"Yeh sure" Blaine replied, glancing up at Kurt's face and then suddenly coming to his senses, cleared his throat and looked around sheepishly. Kurt pulled on an army style green jacket and closed the door behind him.

The two walked in silence, Blaine lagging a little behind Kurt noted, to the parking lot, where Blaine indicated they were taking his car. Coming up to the car, Kurt's mechanic brain whirred into gear. Actually fuck that. Anyone could tell that the car was expensive. It was sleek, it was shiny. Kurt could practically smell the leather seats on the inside. And it was just fucking awesome. Pulling his eyes away from the car, Kurt looked up to see Blaine standing there, holding the door open and staring intently at Kurt.

"Do you want to get in or…?" Blaine asked hesitantly. Kurt sensed the hesitance. If Kurt had any empathy for Blaine right now, he'd probably be thinking how cute the self-doubt was or how it was really embarrassing that he'd just stared at the car. But he didn't. So he wasn't bothered. Kurt moved around Blaine and slid into the expensive car, Blaine closing the door behind him.

"So I guess you have a lot of questions for me huh?" Blaine prompted, as they drove out of the lot. Kurt hadn't expected this approach. He'd expected Blaine to be secretive and avoiding. He had not expected Blaine to prompt him. He scrutinised Blaine under his eyelashes.

"Yeh I do. But I think the most important question I have is are you going to try to kill me at any point on this date and by the way I use the term date incredibly loosely" Kurt snapped sarcastically.

"No I don't intend on killing you Kurt and I'm slightly offended you'd think so" Blaine replied, glancing over at Kurt, the hurt obvious in his eyes.

"Just checking. Oh, before we get to the restaurant I just want to make sure you don't need to go mark your territory by a tree or need me to go get you something to chew on?" Kurt asked Blaine, with a sickly sweet tone. Kurt grinned when he saw Blaine's hands grip the steering wheel tighter and his knuckles go white.

"Kurt, I know that this maybe difficult for you to understand given all that's happened-" Blaine started.

"Given all that's happened?" Kurt questioned murder ously "You said that I was a weak, infuriating human boy, who is nothing but a dot on humanities existence. You suggested that you kill me! You called me a nuisance. You suggested I have my memories wiped by a boy who was kinder than any of you warblers. So tell me Blaine, what's so difficult to understand?" Kurt finished, now turned facing Blaine full on, his cheeks flushed red in anger.

Blaine stayed silent, but pulled the car over, his knuckles now a blazing white, his hands almost disappearing into the steering wheel with how tight he was holding it. Kurt looked around to see they had made it into the middle of town and were parked next to a small boutique restaurant.

"Then why did you come with me tonight?" Blaine whispered, his voice full of anguish.

Kurt considered this for a moment, and then answered "because I wanted answers".

Blaine smiled, and said "Well then, would you like to accompany me inside?"

Kurt nodded, and was about to get out when Blaine appeared at his door, with super human speed. He opened the door for Kurt, while Kurt simply strutted past Blaine and made his way into the restaurant.

"He's such a douchebag" Kurt thought, but a tiny part of him liking the gentleman in Blaine.

"Table for Anderson" Blaine explained to the waitress, who smiled at them.

"Follow me, por favour" She smiled.

They followed her to a dimly lit section of the restaurant that was hidden behind the wooden booths that sat on either side of the room. The table was secluded, but looking around Kurt could see the bathroom and the kitchen as his two immediate escape routes if needs be.

"So, as I said before, you must have some questions?" Blaine asked, once the waitress had left.

"You're a werewolf" Kurt stated. Blaine nodded in a more or less sort of fashion.

"You like me?" Kurt asked. Once again, Blaine nodded but in a more enthusiastic fashion.

"You know who that other wolf was?" Kurt whispered. This time, Blaine shook his head, but a deep set frown appeared on his forehead.

"But you do" Blaine stated. This time Kurt was the one to nod.

"He was a boy who made my world very dark for a while" Kurt murmured. Blaine nodded for him to continue, reaching out his hand and entwining it with Kurt's.

"He is or was a jock at my old school, who was in the closet. He thought I liked him when I found out he was gay and said that we could be friends and talk about how we felt about being gay in a town of homophobes. He took it the wrong way and it got to the point where he began stalking me" Kurt was now shaking, prompting Blaine, to move his chair around to Kurt, and pull him into an embrace.

"He sent me things, weird things, dolls with no heads and burnt roses and a pigs heart. But then he dropped out. Left and no-one knew why. But then one day he came back. I was in the library after school one day when he found me. He told me he didn't want anyone else with me. He tried to rape me but I managed to stab him with one of my pens. Then he began transforming into this wolf and he bit my shoulder. It burned and I wanted to die. But I managed to get up and run. He followed me into the gym where I managed to hide and he gave up, but told me he'd find me and kill me. And I guess that's what he wants to do. That wolf in the field the other day was him. And that hallucination I had where he was in control of me was him as well wasn't it?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's shoulders.

"Yes" Blaine whispered back "When an unmated wolf bites a human it creates an unstable mental link. Because you're with me right now it's closed but if I were to leave you it would open and he would be able to get in"

"But I haven't been with you for the last 24 hours" Kurt questioned, pulling away from Blaine to see his reaction. Blaine shook his head.

"The windowsill outside your room is really comfortable" Blaine grinned. Kurt smacked his arm but then frowned.

"Why when you're around me?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, this is where you have to believe me wholeheartedly and trust that I am not messing with you, okay?" Blaine said, hesistantly looking into Kurt's incredulous eyes.

'Let's get one thing straight okay?" Kurt prompted, pushing away from Blaine and moving his chair over to where Blaine's had previously been.

"I really don't trust you. Or any of your wolf friends. I don't really trust anyone right now. But for some reason, my hormones are fucking with me. And they are begging me to kiss you and hold you and do all sorts of things I shouldn't want to do to a werewolf, who's insulted me, albeit indirectly, a lot over the past 24 hours. Why is that happening?" Kurt asked.

"It's because of something that happens with werewolves around the time of their 18th birthday. They meet their mate, the one person in the whole universe who they are meant to be with and they immediately know who they when they see them" Blaine explained, Kurt's face clearly showing he hadn't put two and two together. " We, werewolves, feel the emotions and hormones all together and we feel this pull towards our mate, this protective instinct. Our human counterparts don't feel this until the first kiss. They feel the hormones but not the pull or emotions. Sound familiar?"

Kurt's jaw dropped. No. NONONONO. I am not Blaine fucking Andersons mate. No way. Not happening.

"Kiss me" Kurt snapped. Blaine's eye's grew wide.

"I couldn't not here-" He began

"Kiss me now or never see me again" Kurt bargained. Blaine's eyes narrowed into slits and he growled.

"That's a very dangerous threat to make about a mate Kurt. So are you sure you want to do this?" Blaine hissed.

"Yes" Kurt replied. There were a few tense moments where both boys looked at each other with a challenge in their eyes. Blaine broke and moved around the table to be kneeling in front of Kurt.

"You asked for it" Blaine smiled. He leaned and their lips connected.

"oh shit we're mates" Kurt thought.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: …It's been a while. I'M SORRY but I love you all. A lot. I may or may not have cried when I saw how many people have followed this story. So ENJOY! Dxo

'We can't be mates' Kurt thought, internally freaking out but still sticking his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Looking into Blaine's eyes, Kurt could see the love and lust that were present and it was making Kurt's head spin. He could feel the electricity going through him, he could feel the rush of affection and dare he say it _love _for Blaine, but most of all he could feel something deep inside. Something that was near his heart. It was as this feeling. This feeling, that made Kurt want to fall into Blaine's arms and just let Blaine hold him. And even through all of Kurt's trust issues, especially with Blaine, he just felt like it was the right thing to do. In fact, it was almost as if his body was begging him to fall into Blaine's arms and that he would be content to lay there forever. But this wasn't Kurt. Kurt wasn't a guy who would just willingly fall into a guy's arms and let him sweep him off his feet. When Kurt had dreamed about being in a relationship, he'd always wanted to be in a relationship that was equal. No "girl" in the relationship, and Kurt was sure if he let this thing with Blaine move any faster then that is what he would quickly become.

"Okay that's enough" Kurt spluttered, pulling away from Blaine quite viciously and in the process, almost pushing Blaine out of his chair. Blaine looked confused but then a devilish grin bloomed over his face.

"You felt it didn't you?" Blaine said, almost vibrating from the amount of excitement running through him.

"I don't know what I felt" Kurt lied hesitantly, but Blaine sensed the hesitance.

"You can't lie to me Kurt. I can practically read your mind through your emotions, and you can to mine, so we know when we're lying. The perks of being mates" Blaine smirked.

Kurt calmed for second to see if Blaine was telling the truth. He was about to dig down to search for Blaine's emotions, when he realised they were incredibly potent and were separate from Kurt's, so they were easy for Kurt to recognise. And this irked Kurt. It meant that once again, Blaine had been right about this mating thing and what went along with it. And Kurt hated anyone other than him being right in a situation like this. As well, Blaine's overly smug emotions were being pushed around his brain and were as distracting as a wailing toddler in a cinema.

"Fine. We're mates. That doesn't mean I want to be immediate mates, Blaine" Kurt hissed back.

Blaine frowned at this and Kurt felt a mix of anger and rejection through their newly formed bond. But new emotions were beginning to form, of pity, despair and loathing, and Kurt realised these emotions were his own. The pity and despair were directed at Blaine but the loathing was directed at himself. His own emotions were going against him and supporting the werewolf. Brilliant. Fucking fantastic.

"Actually Kurt" Blaine snapped back, Kurt surprised at the fire in Blaine's eyes, "That's exactly what it means and that's what is going to happen, so get off your fucking high horse you whore and recognise your mate"

Kurt's eyes grew wide, and he jumped up from the table, grabbing his things as he went and strode past a shell-shocked Blaine. He marched past the other tables, who had all taken an interest in Kurt and Blaine since they'd walked in together and were now muttering about the pair, and threw the door open, almost knocking down the lovesick couple making their way into the restaurant. He heard Blaine shout something at their waitress and then he heard his steps trying to catch up with Kurt.

"Kurt please stop it was my wolf I couldn't control it when you rejected me and it just needed you too submit please" Blaine begged as he quickly caught up to Kurt, but Kurt refused to even look at Blaine. Blaine sighed and grabbed Kurt's arm to pull him to a stop, pulling him around to face Blaine and felt several stabs of pain and self-loathing in his heart to see tears falling down Kurt's cheeks.

"Kurt I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of it I just-" Blaine started.

"Do you know that's what he called me?" Kurt whispered. Blaine's eyebrows knitted together in confusion for a second before he understood and he paled.

"Oh" is all he could manage.

"Yeh" Kurt whispered " "Oh". Do you want to know all the graphic details of why he called me his whore? I told you the highly edited version before, but if you want I could tell you all the gory details Blaine and why don't I tell you them Blaine and then I can be your whore?" Kurt ended, sobbing and screaming at Blaine, who's face was a mixture of fury towards Karofsky and anger towards himself. Kurt pulled himself out of Blaine's grasp and walked the rest of the way to the car with Blaine trailing behind him. Blaine pulled open Kurt's door but Kurt slammed it shut before Blaine could close it for him. Blaine winced. This was not how this evening was supposed to go.

They pulled into the Dalton lot and were stopping the car by the steps when Kurt opened the door, slammed it shut and ran into the building before Blaine had fully stopped the car. Blaine watched Kurt fly into the building and that hit home for Blaine. Because Kurt was running away from Blaine. The one person in the world that Kurt is never supposed to be afraid to be with and Blaine went and fucked that up in one 47 minute date. Harry's going to fuck me up so bad after this, Blaine thought, hitting the steering wheel in rage.

Walking into the dorm building, Blaine saw Harry standing there with a face like thunder, waiting for him. He grimaced but went to take his punishment like a wolf.

"You really went and messed it up, didn't you?" Harry asked, his voice in a deadly whisper, his eyes in slits, not bothering to let Blaine answer back. "All you had to do was wait until you were both prepared for the emotions mates bring each other but no you just couldn't wait could you?! Do you know that I can feel Kurt's emotions right now and he is distraught, although you probably know that too and that, you dickhead, is because of you" Harry shouted, his voice growing louder throughout his speech, reaching screeching volume when he finished, making Blaine growl at the insubordination of a lower ranked wolf talking to him this way but simultaneously knowing that he had to take this.

"I can't even stand to look at you" Harry murmured "Go…GO BLAINE" he shrieked.

Blaine turned away and walked up the stairs, his emotions all turning against him and begging/forcing him to go apologize to Kurt. He didn't even realise he was outside Kurt's room until he was knocking on the door. There was some shuffling on the inside of the room, until the door was flung open and Jeff appeared his face flushed in anger. He stepped out of the room, closing the door swiftly behind him.

"Whatever the fuck you did, it was horrid and I want to hurt you for it but I think that would hurt Kurt more, since the smell on him clearly means you kissed and he's emotionally mated to you, so go in there and fix it Blaine and so help me if you don't I will call your mother" Jeff threatened, Blaine's eyes growing wide at that last comment.

"You're brilliant" a voice said behind them. Jeff and Blaine turned to see Nick staring at Jeff in awe.

"Thanks" Jeff said blushing, but then his face turned to a frown when he saw a guy behind Nick, holding onto Nick's arm.

"Who's this?" Blaine asked, momentarily distracted and grateful for the distraction as he didn't know what he was going to say to Kurt to apologize.

"This is Spencer" Nick grinned, the guy on his arm giggling and falling into Nick's side. Blaine glanced at Jeff to see his normally cheery friends face turn into one despair.

"We've got some work to do on science project and we're going to try some…experiments" Nick said slyly, winking at Blaine and Jeff whilst Spencer fell onto Nick again and blushed playfully.

Jeff's face quickly turned from one of despair to one of heartbroken. It was common knowledge that Jeff was in love with Nick but Nick had appeared for all intents and purposes straight. But this was the ultimate kick in the stomach for Jeff. It wasn't that Nick wasn't gay: it's that he didn't want Jeff.

"Blaine go talk to Kurt" Jeff murmured hoarsely, walking off in the direction of the choir rooms, while Blaine looked on furiously at how much of a douchebag Nick could be. And then he thought about his own problems and realised that he shouldn't be judging Nick in light of his current set of circumstances. Nick walked off to his dorm, with a flirty Spencer attached to his side.

"Now or Never" Blaine thought, his hand on the doorknob.


End file.
